This invention arose out of a need to improve existing release trigger arrangements for use in firearms generally utilized in target shooting, particularly trap and skeet shooting. It has been noted that many users of firearms will close their eyes involuntarily in response to a pulling or squeezing of a trigger on a firearm in expectation of the recoil offered by the firearm. This has a disruptive effect on the user's ability to maintain the firearm in proper alignment toward the target.
Thus, there has long existed a number of users of firearms, especially devotees of target shooting, who prefer to have the firearm discharged upon release of the trigger instead of the more usual pulling or squeezing thereof. Accordingly, the development of a very simplified construction is desirable for preventing the firing mechanism from moving from the cocked position to a firing position in response to a squeezing or pulling movement of the trigger and only thereafter permitting a movement of the firing mechanism to the firing position.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a release trigger arrangement which will prevent the firing of the firearm in response to a pulling or squeezing movement of the trigger and only thereafter permitting a movement of the firing mechanism to the firing position in response to a release of the trigger.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a release trigger arrangement which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and simple to maintain in proper operating condition.
Further objects and purposes of this invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with release trigger arrangements upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawing.